Nuits Blanches
by Nirom
Summary: Os, et peut-être recueil d'Os écrit pendant les nuits du fof. thème n 1, précision. Si John part, que restera t-il à Sherlock ? Si John part, que lui restera t-il à lui même ?


**Os écrit pour la nuit du fof du samedi du changement de mois, pour le premier thème de la soirée. **

**Pour le style, j'ai fais de mon mieux, mais on repassera… **

**Ce qui est bien avec ce fandom, c'est que tout le monde connais plus ou moins Sherlock Holmes et le Docteur Watson : )**

**Thème n°1 : Précision.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Titre : Petits détails.<strong>_

Dans sa tête, tout était clair.

Il le voyait parfaitement, chaque détail était imprimé dans son cerveau.

Tous son corps, jusqu'à chaque grain de beauté, chaque cicatrice, chaque marque laissée par les vêtements, par le travail, par la vie.

Il avait toujours capté les moindre éléments qui l'entourait, il ne savait pas comment ne pas le faire… Il vivait de ça, après tout. Savoir remarquer les petits détails, les relier entre eux et déterminer leur origine.

Mais il savait déjà tout de la personne qui était devant lui.

Enfin… Presque tout.

Quelque chose avait vraisemblablement du lui échapper, car il n'avait pas prévu ce dénouement là.

Comment avait il pu laisser ce point dans le floue ? Il ne se le pardonnait pas.

Lui qui était si chaotique en apparence, il savait exactement où se trouvait la moindre de ses affaires. D'ailleurs, dans sa tête, tout était classé, rangé à la perfection pour pouvoir mieux y accéder. Le cerveau était comme un grenier.

Mais donc, sur cette personne, il savait presque tout. Il avait juste besoin d'une toute petite précision.

Bon, d'accord, une grande.

Une véritable explication.

Sur de nombreux faits qui en entouraient un seul.

La présence de John ici, au 221 B Baker street alors que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'y était pas réapparu.

L'homme se tenait, là, debout devant lui, gêné.

Il ne s'était pas habillé à la hâte, le détective pencherait donc plutôt pour une fugue.

De chez lui-même ?

Ça n'avait pas de sens…

Il fronça les sourcils. Il pleuvait dehors, depuis le début de la journée. Donc, John était sorti de chez lui en connaissance de cause, car il n'avait certainement pas passé la nuit dehors (pas de cernes, pas de plis significatifs sur les vêtements, pas de marques de poussière…). Il était sorti volontairement sous la pluie, et avait traîné dessous jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après midi, avant de venir ici. Il avait fait plusieurs parcs de Londres, au vu de ses bas de pantalons…

Ses chaussures devaient être dans un état pitoyable.

Mais en attendant, il ne savait toujours pas ce que le médecin était venu faire ici.

-Vous avez oublié quelque chose, John ?

Celui-ci sursauta, et fit non de la tête. Avant de réfléchir et de se reprendre.

-Euh, si…

Le docteur semblait assez tendu et ébranlé psychologiquement.

-John ? Vous êtes sur que ça va ?

L'appelé inspira un grand coup avent de traverser la pièce et de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil.

Son fauteuil.

Sherlock n'y avait pas touché depuis le départ de John.

Et John n'avait pas perdu ses repères. Il avait marché de la même manière, avait fait les même pas, posant les pieds aux mêmes endroits, au millimètre près, qu'il l'avait toujours fait avant. Quand il habitait encore à Baker Street avec Sherlock Holmes pour colocataire. Et ami. Et amant. Une fois.

Une seule et unique fois, il avait pu qualifier le détective d'amant. Les souvenirs lointains de cette nuit revinrent, les sensations aussi. Toutes, sans exception, il senti de nouveau les moindres effleurement de leurs corps cette nuit là.

Il regarda à nouveau le détective consultant.

.

Non. Ce n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne idée d'emménager avec Sarah.

Et une encore pire de revenir ici maintenant que c'était fait.

Cher Sarah, pas d'expériences farfelues, pas de levés intempestifs pour partir à la recherche de tel ou tel malade. Pas de colocataire froid et méprisant. Pas de Sherlock et ses yeux clairs.

Pas d'aventures, pas d'action.

L'ennui.

Alors lui aussi, pour s'occuper, il s'était mis à regarder, à voir pour de vrai.

Et ce q'il avait vu l'avait désespéré.

Sarah n'entrait pas vraiment en compte, même si elle était un des facteurs. Il avait remarqué, fait par fait, objet par objet, habitude par habitude, tout ce qu'il n'y avait pas chez Sarah, tout ce qu'il lui manquait de Baker street, pour arriver finalement à une conclusion plus que nette : Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

La vie au 221 B lui manquait affreusement, l'aventure, voir Lestrade, Sally, Anderson, Molly… Même Moriarty !

Mais plus que tout, ce dont il manquait, sa drogue à lui, la chose, ou plutôt l'être dont il ne pourrait plus jamais se séparer, Sherlock, l'absence de Sherlock le faisait souffrir. Affreusement. Horriblement. Il en était arrivé à faire des cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait avec précision le brun disparaître, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'osait même plus fermer l'œil.

Alors il avait écrit à Sarah que c'était finit, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher, et il s'en était allé.

Il n'avait pas laissé beaucoup d'affaires, ce ne serait pas dur de les récupérer.

Il avait beaucoup hésité, il avait tergiversé, il aurait certainement la grippe d'ici la fin de la semaine, mais finalement, machinalement, ses pas l'avaient conduit ici, il avait tourné la clef dans la serrure, était monté, c'était retrouvé là, sans vraiment savoir que faire.

Alors il se releva subitement et se pencha vers Sherlock.

-Tu veux toujours de moi ? Comme colocataire au moins ?

Le détective eut un grand sourire.

-Au Moins !

John lui avait manqué, à lui aussi.


End file.
